hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitman: Absolution
|genre = Third Person Action Shooter |game modes = Campaign Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Mature (M) |platforms = PC PS3 Xbox 360 |website = http://hitman.com }} Hitman: Absolution is the upcoming fifth title in the Hitman series by producer, IO Interactive. It will be published by Square Enix and co-published by Eidos. The game will be available for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. Hitman: Absolution will run on IO Interactive's proprietary Glacier 2 game engine, combining classic Hitman game mechanics with new casualized mechanics.Agent 47 Steps Out of the Shadows in Hitman: Absolution The game's story will further delve into the mysterious life of Agent 47, the series' protagonist. Hitman: Absolution was unveiled at the E3 2011 in Los Angeles. Storyline Hitman: Blood Money ended with Diana helping 47 to fake his death, in order for him to escape The Franchise. 47 killed their leader, former FBI director Alexander Leland Cayne, though he was part of a larger secret society called Alpha Zerox. Diana and the rest of ICA do not know 47's whereabouts, nor does the player for certain - though the last scene shows 47 entering an Asian establishment, asking suspiciously what they have to offer, "preferably in the back". The first in-depth trailer for the game shows Agent 47 storming a safehouse, and confronting Diana while she is showering. 47 is "betrayed by those he once trusted and now hunted by the police, he suddenly finds himself at the center of a dark conspiracy and must embark on a personal journey through a corrupt and twisted world, in his search for the truth". At least one portion of the game will be set in Chicago, but it has been confirmed that the rest of the game will take place within the US. In the new trailer it seems 47 has removed his infamous barcode. The new trailer released at the 2011 Spike VGAs shows that Diana has been killed by 47.A Personal Contract Development Though plans to continue the Hitman franchise were first announced in 2007SCiAR07, it was not until May 2009 that Eidos confirmed the game was in development.Hitman 5, Kane & Lynch Sequel And Movie In The Works Certain plot details for the game were rumored in 2009, stating that the game's story would lead Agent 47 to a low point from which he would have to rebuild himself.News: Hitman 5 out 2010 - plot details On April 20, 2011 Square Enix filed the trademark for the name Hitman: Absolution in Europe, leading sites to speculate that it would be the name of the fifth Hitman game.Hitman: Absolution Sounds Like The Name For "Hitman 5" On May 10, 2011 a teaser trailer was released, confirming the title: Hitman Absolution. The short, 27 second trailer, briefly showed Agent 47 attaching a silencer and a rattle snake coiled around his Silverballer pistol. It has been reported the game will be "familiar and yet a significantly different experience from other Hitman Games." Hitman Absolution Announced - PlayStation 3 News at IGN Keith Carradine has been hired to play the main villain, Blake Dexter. Marsha Thomason will voice Diana. 47's traditional voice actor, David Bateson, was unofficially dropped by IO Interactive and will likely be replaced. Jesper Kyd will not return to compose the musics. New Features A 16-minute preview of the game, Run For Your Life, shows that some new features of the game are: * Map has been replaced with an Instinct Mode that shows the locations of NPCs and the routes they will take with a kind of x-ray vision similar to Eagle Vision in Assassin's Creed and Detective mode from Batman: Arkham City. * Mini-map is added to HUD, showing the positions of guards. * Purist Mode, where Instinct and HUD will be disabled Hitman Absolution Will Have Hardcore, Purist Modes * Saves are replaced by checkpoints now. * 47 can take cover and peek around corners similar to most third person shooters. * There will be cinematic sequences during the missions. * 47 can do close-quarter kills in more ways than in Hitman: Blood Money, including with firearms and objects within the mission such as busts. * Point shooting, which will allows 47 to place strategic shootings in slow motion to kill multiple enemies quickly. * 47 can now hide multiple bodies in the same container. * 47 can use shadows as another way to hide. * 47 can navigate map through vents, allowing him to go to another place undetected and also locate enemies' positions. * 47 can break people's neck without using Fiber Wire. * Melee attacks now allow 47 to kill people, not just disarm and knock. Cover arts Absolution (Pre) - Cover Art 1.jpg|Experimental cover art 1 Absolution (Pre) - Cover Art 2.jpg|Experimental cover art 2 Absolution (Pre) - Cover Art 3.jpg|Experimental cover art 3 Box_art_for_Hirman_Absolution.jpg|The official Hitman: Absolution cover arts for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC (left to right). On May 14, 2011, three cover arts have surfaced, and they are all for the PlayStation 3. On March 7, 2012, a new cover art were shown at Barcode Society. It resembles the second pre-release cover art, though there are some differences, such as 47's face is now shown instead of blackened. Gallery Absolution Logo.jpg|''Hitman: Absolution'' logo hitman-absolution-embargo-11112.jpg|47 strangling a gang member. 7211ha_ocd_03_online_20537.nphd.jpg|47 hiding a body in a closet. hitman-absolution-5.jpg|47 disguised as a gang member. hitman-absolution-pic-01.jpg|47 beating up a gang member. hitman-absolution-pic-09.jpg|47 about to ambush gang members. Hitman-Absolution-Screenshonts-Axe-Face.jpg|47 about to stab a gang member with an axe. Hitman Absolution 47 Sherrif outfit.jpg|Listen up, Hope. There's a new sheriff in town... Trailers thumb|300px|''Hitman: Absolution - Run For Your Life Playthrough'' thumb|left|300px|''A Personal Contract'' References External links * Barcode Society Category:Games Category:Hitman: Absolution